You Are My Sunshine
by Carlypso
Summary: Tony Stark and his wife, Chloe are unhappily married. What happens when they are both kidnapped by the Ten Rings and forced to build them a Jericho missile? Loosely follows the first movie.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you **xKirixKurox, for betaing.**

* * *

Chloe had been working at a small café when she had first met Tony Stark, and like most men she served he was charming and flirtatious as he tried to pick her up. Chloe would have never imagined that only a few months later she would be somewhat happily married to the man. Her relationship with Tony was not only shaky, but at times seemed to be completely public.

If Tony were to be hanging out with models, the papers knew. The papers seemed to know everything, and it didn't take long of rumours of divorce, adultery, and phantom pregnancies to circle around.

Then it happened; a year after their marriage, Chloe could no longer take it, and slowly she started to drift from him. She hated herself for being so stupid to care about someone as selfish as Tony, and Tony didn't seem to notice anything was wrong.

Like most important business meetings, Chloe was present for only one reason and that reason was, men liked seeing Tony Stark's wife. She made him seem less intimidating, and more down to earth.

Her long blond hair was pulled back tightly in a ponytail and hung sharply down to her waist. She, of course, wore expensive clothing thanks to her husband and jewels that would make any normal house wife cry in jealously. She never cared much for the expensive clothing, make-up and jewels Tony bought for her because like their relationship, they didn't make her feel any happier.

There was never a doubt in her mind that one of the only reason Tony married her was because she was pretty. With long golden locks, and stunning blue eyes, she was very aware that she could never compare to the fake models that Tony liked to hang around with, but she was pretty in the sense that people liked her, teens admired her, and magazines talked about her.

Afghanistan was hot, and Chloe was feeling sick and tired under the sun. She wanted nothing more then Tony to stop showing off so she could go home and relax, even if relaxing around her husband proved to be even more frustrating than not.

"Chloe? Are you all right?" a soft hand was pressed on the small of her back as Rhodey examined her face. She knew she probably looked flustered under the sun, but no one blamed her because everyone was hot.

"I'm fine James, but thank you." She said softly, a few soldiers had looked back to catch a quick glance of the conversation they were having but retuned their eyes back to Tony after Jericho's after shock threw a powerful wall of hot air and dirt into their faces.

Wiping sand off her suite Chloe walked away from Rhodey before he could question her more and jumped into the closest hummer she could find, which happened to be the exact one Tony had jumped into and denied Rhodey entrance.

Silence hung over the car as soldiers outside tried to figure out who was going where, and for the moment they were alone. Chloe had found herself softly panting in the heat and running her hand along her upset stomach, a small bead of sweat rolled down her temple and off her eye-brow.

"Chloe, are you okay?" Tony asked softly, tilting his glass of rum towards his mouth and taking a drink of the cooling liquid. He attempted to pass her his glass but the words that poured from her mouth were not what he would ever expect.

_"I want a divorce."_

The awkward silence that hung between them was almost unbearable, as was the look across Tony's face. Chloe stomach started to churn because she had never seen such a look on her husband's face. She had opened her mouth to say anything to him but was interrupted by a small cluster of soldiers climbing into the hummer and turning on their shitty CD player.

The silence stayed until Tony had started to ramble, at which point Chloe's mind had begun to wander outside the windows. Like always the people in the car asked Tony an assortment of questions. Tony loved the curious nature people held for him, and Chloe knew very well that fame was a disease, in which people needed to know everything about you, so together they worked well.

"Is it true you went 12 for 12 with last year's Maxim cover models?" One of the male solders had asked, He paused after he had asked the question, realizing that Tony's wife was sitting right beside him, and that the question was inappropriate to ask.

"That is an excellent question. Yes and no. March and I had a scheduling conflict, but fortunately, the Christmas cover was twins." The words had swiftly left Tony's mouth, and as much as she didn't care to admit it hurt Chloe. She could feel the sting of tears in the corner of her eyes.

"You're a real bastard you know that?" she snapped, Tony had glanced at her before ignoring what she had said. The tension in the hummer was thicker than ever before. Angrily, Chloe ran her fingers under the rim of her eyes to get rid of the tears she could feel oncoming. Without warning, the Hummer in front of them exploded, and Chloe was knocked to the ground as the solders around her started screaming. People flew out of the vehicle and Tony shouted for them to leave him a gun.

Bullets hit the side of the hummer and Tony looked around dazed for a second, but was brought back to the world when Chloe screamed and covered her ears. He didn't think about his next actions as he grabbed her left hand and pulled her from the Hummer. He had found a rock to hide behind and with great difficulty stuffed his wife to the side of it, before he started to madly press buttons on his phone.

His attention had suddenly turned to a large shell that was dropped a few feet away from him, in a panic he attempted to move out of its way only to be hit in the chest with shrapnel. The pain was excruciating, he could feel his hot blood pour over his flesh. Stunned, he tugged at the clothing, rolling his head back when he had seen the amount of blood on his chest. The sudden fear of death had started to settle in and the panic, panic of dying alone.

"Tony? Tony!" The voice of his wife echoed through his mind and the warming feeling of Chloe's small hands pressing on his bleeding chest, only drawing back when shrapnel priced her hand. The last thing Tony could hear before he blacked out was Chloe's cries of terror.

* * *

Panic was Tony's first initial reaction when he had woken up in a cave with a car battery attached to his chest. He tried to remember how he had gotten into the cave but his brain wouldn't allow him to remember much of anything. He had remembered Chloe's demand for divorce, making her cry, the explosion, and shoving his wife by a rock. After that it was a mixed blur of emotions and pain in his chest.

"Did they bring a woman here?" Tony softly asked, He didn't know if he wanted to know the answer, but his brain was nagging at him. He felt the need to at least ask. Yinsen looked over at Tony; the light from the fire pit gave them little light, but a lot of warmth.

"No they did not." Yinsen spoke softly, Tony sighed and with his large hand he roughly ran his fingers over his eyes, obscuring Yinsen from a view of his face. Tony could feel the pain growing in his chest, he had felt it once before when his parents had died, but he would have never expected to feel it again, grief.

He had no idea what had happened to Chloe, but he was sure she was either badly hurt, or dead. Even if Chloe had asked for a divorce, he still loved her; he would never want her to be hurt.

"Tony, are you alright?" Yinsen asked, after the long silence between the two. Tony removed his hand from his face, and blinked away what he feared was oncoming tears. The cave was not a place of any kind of emotion that could prevent his escape. He had to bottle it; he could not allow his pain to continue.

A loud bang echoed from the doors, and Yinsen jumped up from his position. "Just do as I do." Yinsen commanded motioning for Tony to stand up, a look of pure terror was etched onto Yinsen's face and Tony had yet to understand the seriousness of the situation, for it would be only moments before he learned what happened to his wife, as well as the Ten Rings were using his weapons.

* * *

Chloe hadn't slept in days, and she could slowly feel the sleep deprivation slowly taking an effect on her. She would find herself starting to doze off but would jerk awake as soon as she realized what she was doing. How her body could even consider sleeping in a dog kennel meant for large dogs baffled her.

But she did know one thing; she was terrified, and alone. Often, the men who had kidnapped her would shake the cage; throw things at her like garbage, water, and even food. She even had the unpleasant misfortune of a large man pissing on her while he watched her one night. He had since yet to return, and she was glad the next morning that they had hosed her down.

But the thing that terrified her most was the location of her husband. She remembered trying to stop the bleeding and pulling her hands back in pain. She was unsure of the amount of blood he had lost; there was a large pool of blood permanently stained on her clothing.

She was curled up in the small corner of her crate; watching the foreign men chat as they watched a small set of surveillance televisions when a loud commotion was heard from outside of the room. Terrified of who was about to enter the room she pressed herself deeper into the corner. Her eyes wildly watched the metal door that swung open harshly and slammed against the rock walls. A man carrying a car battery was thrown a few feet away from her cage and she screamed in fright hiding her face from what was going to happen.

"Chloe, is that you?" his voice was soft and caring. She didn't believe it was her husband until she pulled her hands away from her face to study him sitting in front of the cage, dirty, wet and holding a car battery. Why he was carrying a car battery bewildered her greatly.

"Tony? Oh my god Tony! Where are we?" Chloe cried, pressing herself awkwardly against the cage bars and reaching out for him. He gently grabbed her small hand and pressed her knuckles to his lips before weaving his fingers through her other hand which was still somewhat in her cage.

He ignored her pleas for answers and studied her, making sure she was okay. Like him, she was dirty, wet, covered in blood, scratched, and had a large bruise on the side of her face. Her expensive clothing was covered in mud, tattered, torn; she smelt like damp clothing and piss. She had an overwhelming look of fear in her eyes that broke his heart. He knew women in hostage situations were less likely to survive, and Chloe, being the only women present, made their hungry lustful stairs more intensified.

Chloe's tearful eyes drifted to Tony's chest and he watched as she made the connection that he was in fact not okay. She gasped and her lips trembled, she was trying to form words in her mouth. He stopped her before she could, "Lo," he said softly placing a hand on her unwounded cheek; his fingers caught the tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm going to get us out of here, I promise!"

Chloe could feel more tears running down her face, she knew he was lying. He wanted to make her feel better, she was well aware that they were going to die in this cave, and the more time they spent there the closer they came to their deaths. Chloe closed her eyes and for a second enjoyed the feeling of his warmth on her cold cheek. Softly, she nodded her head; Tony let out a large breath of air that he was holding in his chest.

A large man with a mustache behind Tony started speaking in his tongue, and soon after he had finished talking a much smaller man studded out a translation. "He says if you don't build him your missile he will kill your wife." A horrible twisting pain filled Tony's gut as he looked at his wife; she had started to shake in fear by this point and helplessly looked at Tony for help. She didn't want him to build the missile, but he didn't have much of a choice.

"Tell him I'll do it, only on one condition." Tony said seriously, his mind was wheeling with thoughts.

"Tony no, don't do it, don't build them the missile." Chloe begged him, grabbing his hand with her much smaller one and pulling it away from her face. The room watched to two in silence, as they waited for Tony's answer. Tony squeezed her hand, before completely ignoring her outburst.

"I will only build the missile if they don't harm my wife; she is to stay with me at all times." Chloe had jerked back at his request and gave him a cold look, which was not what he was expecting. "Are you an idiot, you can't build them anything, do you know what will happen if you do!" Chloe's words stung, he was trying everything to keep her safe and she wasn't helping. Yinsen translated Tony's request as Tony harshly yanked his hands away from Chloe, picking up his car battery he stood up.

"He says that it's a deal and after you make him his missile he will set you both free." Yinsen's face was serious, and as Tony shook his captor's hand, "No he won't." Tony said softly as their captor happily shook Tony's hand unaware of the words that were passed.

* * *

**Please review...It makes me want to write more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, and thank you ****xKirixKurox for betaing****! **

* * *

Explaining to his wife why he had a car battery attached to his chest was possibly the most difficult thing he had ever done, not because it was a hard topic to talk about but because she had wept. An uncomfortable feeling had settled in his chest as he slowly explained to her what had happened, and that the outcome of her survival was slim unless he could find an alternative power source.

She had clamped a hand over her mouth as a small ensemble of tears rimmed her bottom eyelids. He had tried to gather her in his arms in attempt to comfort her but she sharply pulled away from him and moved elsewhere in the cave. Her actions confused him greatly, and he pondered over her actions for the next couple of hours. Slowly it started to eat away at him.

His wife had remained silent when he and Yinsen, had their heated discussion about his weapons, legacy, and his impending death. If the car battery died there was no way he could save Chloe. His death would take days before the shrapnel would reach his vital organs his death would be excruciating and slow.

Through the hassle and bustle of his kidnappers setting up his work space, his eyes had wondered over to Chloe who sat on a cot running her fingers through her long locks of hair. She appeared to be in deep thought as her eyes studied the floor, next to no emotion was on her face. When he had drawn his eyes away from Chloe and scanned the room he couldn't help but notice the few men would glance over at her.

There was no doubt in his mind that Chloe was the first women they had seen in months, and friendly conversation was the last thing on their minds. It made him sick to think of anyone thinking about his wife in such a manner, and it made him sicker to know that if there was any man brave enough to attempt hurting Chloe there was nothing he could do about it. They had weapons, he had none.

It was at that moment he realized something. In order to get Yinsin, Chloe and himself out of the cave he needed a weapon. A weapon that could destroy anything in its path while protecting them. What good was this idea if he could easily get shot down? Their fate would be much worse if they attempted to escape and failed. But first, he needed to fix the offending matter that hung from his chest. Then he could focus on their plan.

He later sat by the fire pit, a piece of thin paper in his hand and a hard piece of wood in his lap as he sketched out his design of what would hopefully replace his car battery. Chloe had disappeared in their 'bathroom' which was really just a bucket, a mirror and a sheet blocking people's view. He would have been concerned about her if he couldn't see the soft out line of her moving around in the bathroom. He was unsure of what she was doing but knowing she was safe for the moment helped with his sanity.

It had taken him an hour and a half to finish his sketch and when he glanced over to the screen blocking Chloe he jumped when he discovered her standing a few feet away from him. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and she carried a curious look on her face. But the thing that stood out to Tony the most was her hair.

"Your hair!" He stammered not believing what he was seeing. Chloe had been anal about her hair; she always trimmed her hair herself, never trusting anyone to touch it. It was one of the many things that drove him crazy about her, every few months or so the bathroom waste basket would be filled with her blond locks, and it bothered him. It also bothered him that her long hair would get snagged in places and someone would have to come rescue her. If anything Chloe's hair was a nuisance, so he had tried nagging her into cutting her hair shorter, but no matter what he had said she never would.

"It's in the garbage pail if you want it." Chloe murmured sitting down beside him, her sitting so close to him was awkward, let alone trying to have a conversation with him. She could feel a tugging at her chest, and she was unaware what the feeling was.

Frustration started to bundle up in her stomach, her head felt light, and she felt naked.

"No it's just, it looks nice." He stuttered, "Good actually." He corrected himself when he had received a look of disapproval from Chloe. Chloe's long locks had been cut into a longer styled pixie cut. Unlike most women the cut flattered her and brought out features in her face he was unaware of before. Like how wide and child like her eyes were.

"I hate it." She whispered crossing her arms and looking away from him. Tony would have been shocked if she had said the words in any other situation than the one they were currently in. People did crazy things when they were in hostage situations.

"Lo, when we get out of here we can get someone to fix it!" He assured her, his hand had found its way to her arm and he gently rubbed her hot flesh. Chloe balled her hands into small fists before relaxing.

"You don't get it do you?" she said softly her eyes flickered over to him, Tony was confused. "The only reason I kept my hair long was because you hated it." Her words were harsh and cold. He could feel the sting of them even before she pulled away from his grasp and ignored him. There wasn't really much he could think of saying so he watched her curl up on one of the cots, and in moments she fell into a deep sleep.

Over the next few days as he worked on his arc reactor he could feel anger begin to stir in his chest and every time he looked at Chloe, he could feel the bubbling anger intensify. She had spent most of her time in the cave ignoring him, sleeping and eating. While he and Yinsen tried to build the device that would save his life.

The thought angered him; she didn't care about the device that would save his life. After all he had done for her! He spent thousands of dollars on her so she could wear the finest clothing and jewels, not to mention the money he spent on their weeding to please_ her_, built her the art room of her dreams and made sure it was always stocked with the most expensive paints, and products. But no matter how many things he bought her it seemed to have no effect on her happiness. She remained ungrateful even when he had saved her from the dog kennel. He couldn't help but feel that she expected more!

One night the strange hum of his reactor seamed to push him over the edge he hadn't slept in days, his chest was throbbing, and Yinsen had left leaving him alone with a sleeping Chloe. He wasn't thinking rationally when he threw a wrench across the room startling Chloe out of her slumber. She jumped and looked around the room confused, and as he watched an uncontrollable rage raised to his face.

"We need to talk!" He snapped wiping his hands with a dirty towel that smelt strongly of mildew. Chloe rubbed her face for a second clearly not fully awake, she had muttered in agreement as she sat up from the cot. The tired look on her face reminded him that she was not a morning person, and she had probably yet to process what was going on. This didn't stop him from wanting to take his anger out on her.

"A divorce?" He snapped. Chloe had stopped wiggling around on her cot. She suddenly became more alert with what was going on and her blue eyes traveled over to where Tony was standing, she was confused. She had opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off lashing out at her, "I can't believe that we haven't even been married two years yet and you want to back out! After everything I've done for you! So what is there another man? Or maybe you couldn't get enough money out of me I don't know, but how could you play me like that? Was this just a ploy for alimony? Well if it is you're not getting anything from me!"

"Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are, talking to me like that!" Chloe snapped standing up. She felt a wave of dizziness hit her but ignored it, she could feel the pent up rage consume her. She didn't see how this was her fault, if anything she knew it was his.

"Well I thought I was your husband!" Tony clenched his fists.

"You're right, you were my husband, until you started sleeping around with those floozies!" Chloe anger brushed her short hair out of her face.

"Floozies?" He had never heard his wife use such a word, but the accusation of him sleeping around shocked him. Did she really think that he would do something like that?

"Well what do you call them now then Tony, friends? It doesn't change the fact that you have been sleeping around with other women! I trusted you! I thought you cared about me! But I guess I was wrong, Tony Stark could never care about anyone but himself!" Chloe could feel her tears pour down her face, emotions that were locked up for months were suddenly pouring out.

"I do care about you." He said softly. He suddenly wanted to comfort her, but part of him was still angry. "I bought you anything a girl would want!" He murrmered to himself, he ran a hand through his hair.

"It was never about material possessions, and you know that." Chloe's voice was clam, and for a moment they stood in silence. Tony ran a hand over his face and inhaled the stale smell on his hands.

"I don't understand, if you were unhappy why you didn't tell me? What changed?" He was desperate to know what Chloe was thinking, why she had pulled away from their marriage. He did care about her and he would do anything for her. Chloe suddenly looked sick, and her body began to shake as Tony waited for a response.

"I'm pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for the reviews, I love them._

_Needs to be Betaed!  
_

* * *

The words seemed almost impossible; it was hard for Tony's mind to process anything. He had stood starring at his wife stunned, unable to muster up any kind of feeling or thought. Pregnant, how one little word could make his life so much more complex. How that word had made their situation worse, because now Tony had three lives relying on him to escape.

He knew if anything were to happen to his wife he would be devastated, but to his wife and unborn child? He would be destroyed, because now his wife was carrying the only genetic living creature on the planted that shared his DNA. This unborn creature would give him a blood bonded family, even if his wife divorced him, and a family was the thing Tony desperately wanted.

His mind began to wonder with thousands of thoughts, and as they continued the responsibility to keep Chloe alive became a heavier burden then he could bear. There was now so many unseen problems to be added to the mix, for example prenatal care.

If_ anything _were to go wrong it could kill Chloe, and his child.

Tony had been so mixed up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed that Chloe had curled back up on her cot, her back facing him. He couldn't see her face, but it wasn't hard to figure out that she was crying because her body shook and her soft weeping could be barely picked up in the cave. Tony ran his hand through his hair, and tugged at the strands. He closed his eyes trying to clear his mind of all thoughts.

When he was finished he shuffled his way over to Chloe and gently sat down on the immaculately small cot. Her shoulders tensed then relaxed when he gently nudged her to move over. Laying down beside his wife Tony pulled her back into his chest and buried his face into the back of her neck and for the first time in a long time he cried.

So many things that had been bundled up seemed to pour out as he silently cried curled up to his wife, and he suddenly found himself wishing that he was a better person, a person that maybe his wife would have been happy with. A wife who would have been excited to tell him of his fatherly news, instead his wife had pulled away. He wasn't sure if they would be able to save the relationship.

Tony had woken up a few hours later still curled around his wife. His eyes were irritated, back sore, and his cheeks were stiff from crying. The soft movements of his wife let him know that she was awake, and the shuffling around the cave let him know Yinsen was back.

"Can you tell me one thing?" He whispered loud enough so only she could hear. She jumped a little before settling down beside him again. She was silent allowing him to continue.

"Why did being pregnant change everything? I don't understand, I would never have forced you to leave, or abort, or anything like that." Chloe took in a deep breath of the musty cave air and released it a few seconds later as she tried to get her thoughts together. She could understand why Tony was asking questions, to him the situation was confusing, he really had no idea what was going on in her mind. She would know, she had kept her feelings and her thoughts away from him.

She contemplated not telling him, it would be easier for her to ignore his question, but it would also make life in the cave more stressful. She didn't need any more enemies at the moment, and if she had no one to talk to she knew she would go insane.

Chloe sat up swinging her body around so she could lay down facing Tony. It was the first time in a long time she had been so close with him, and it made her nervous. His breath was warm on her forehead, and the smell of his body order was hardly romantic. She knew she smelt like her own body orders, but Tony was hardly complaining. It was silently accepted that being a prisoner meant no one particularly smelt nice. For a second she wondered if she would ever get use to not being able to shower, but snapped back into reality when Tony gently moved a small amount of hair off her brow.

The touch was comforting, and it reminded her of better days. Suddenly she could feel a small cluster of tears pile in her eyes and she choked back the pain that was radiating in her chest. "Because, I hated you."

Chloe's eyes remained on Tony's chest, she couldn't look at his face. Her mouth opened slightly as she struggled to speak, "You were never home, you never cared how I felt, in fact you ignored me most of the time. The only time I felt wanted was if you wanted sex, you spent more time with _other _women then you did me. I could barely live through it, why would I make a child."

Tony couldn't help but feel the sting of her words. He couldn't explain himself, Tony knew he was selfish, but the words '_other women' _burned into his mind and made him hate himself. "Lo," he said softly tilting her chin up towards his face, she still refused to look at him. He didn't blame her, he wouldn't want to either. "I know I'm a dead beat husband, but I promise you I never slept with any of those women."

"But those maximum cover girls?" she softly interjected hiccupping at the end of her question. Tony recoiled, the hate for himself only growing larger.

"I lied; I only said that to hurt you." Tony wished at some point in his life he had learned to take responsibility for his actions, maybe if he did he wouldn't be in this mess.

"Well, it worked." She murmured, they both sat in silence their minds spinning with the new information.

"Did you even touch them?" Chloe questioned, it was an odd question but Tony figured it made sense to her. If he didn't sleep with them, then what was he doing? Tony frowned.

"Not in any sexual manner." he said seriously, Chloe remained still. For a moment it seemed as if she wasn't breathing.

"Why?"

"Well, I was only looking for company, and they seemed the most willing to talk to me, and most of them were only out for money, fame or bragging rights. Besides, I only like having sex with you." He hadn't intended for anything he had said to be funny but when Chloe had chuckled he pressed on.

"What? You don't like having sex with me?" he questioned poking at her side; Chloe continued to giggle as she tried to escape his soft pokes. He stopped, when she softly asked him too. Finally she looked up at him, her blue eyes were puffy and red. He couldn't help but run his thumb across her cheek bone, and for a moment he enjoyed the fluttering in his stomach.

"Lo, I want to work this out. I-I want to be a family." Tony begged, his chest felt heavy and his heart was thumping madly. Chloe removed her eyes from him in thought and for a moment he felt panic.

"Okay." She said softly, looking back into his eyes. Her eyebrows were knitted together in thought. An over whelming sense of joy overcame Tony and without a second thought he pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Thank you." He whispered closing his eyes to stop the small pool of tears that were attempting to escape from his eyes.

* * *

**Please review, it makes my day.**


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you MikaCheshire for Betaing.

* * *

"A baby, how wonderful!" Yinsen said softly as he stirred the pot of grey stew. Chloe had looked at him, confused, as the older man smiled at her. She had only talked to him a few times before, and he seemed very kind. Tony had yet to tell Yinsen the news, but he had seemed to have already figured it out.

"How did you know?" Chloe asked pulling the blanket around her tighter. Yinsen chuckled, leaving his spoon on the side of the pot before lacing his fingers together.

"My dear, you have the glow." He said very simply as the smile on his face grew even wider than before. Chloe's mother talked about 'the glow' when she was younger. Her mother had explained that a pregnant woman's skin gave of a soft glow when they were pregnant. Chloe never believed her mom because she was unable to see it, and just assumed she was crazy.

Chloe was silent when Yinsen began to chuckle. "How far along are you my dear?" he asked softly, the room had a sudden awkward silence. Tony, who was standing on the other side of the room, perked up to hear what was now going on.

Chloe could feel her chest tighten; She knew this question would pop up at some point, she just didn't expect it so soon. For a moment she fumbled with the blanket that was draped around her shoulders and looked over at Tony who was silently watching.

They almost had a silent conversation for a few seconds, and Tony was encouraging her that it was okay. Chloe closed her eyes and sighed, wishing everything would go away.

"Four months," she said softly, opening her eyes to stare at the low burning fire pit. In the corner of her eye she could see Tony running a hand through his hair in frustration. Whether he was frustrated with her or the situation, she wasn't sure. She was afraid for the conversation that she knew she and Tony were going to have later.

Tony was going to ask her how long she had known. She would have to explain that it had almost been two months since she had peed on a stick in their bathroom, and gone to the doctors to confirm it.

"Well then, you should start showing soon!" Yinsen said with a smile, handing her the goo he was cooking. Chloe nodded her head softly, not wanting to discuss the matter further. Talking about her being pregnant only made her feel worse.

Chloe quickly ate the food she was given, and then placed the bowl down beside the dwindling fire. She sat next to the fire for a moment, rubbing her arms, before she decided to turn in for the night. She made sure to turn herself away from her roommates.

Tony had patiently waited for Chloe to fall asleep before he curled up beside her. But when she continued to rub her stomach for well over an hour, he picked up the bowl he was eating from and slowly made his way over to their two cots.

He gently placed his bowl on a crate beside Chloe, who jumped a little when the glass wear clinked together. Tony muttered out a soft apology before shifting into a comfortable position beside her. She continued to rub her stomach until he softly bumped her hand out of the way.

It was the first time he had touched her stomach, since finding out he was going to be a father. His hand was large and her stomach barley bumped at all. He could understand how she easily hid her pregnancy.

Tony felt a strange feeling of completeness when he started to gently rub her stomach. He suddenly couldn't wait to see her stomach grow. For a moment he almost forgot that they were trapped in a cave.

"Have you felt him kick yet?" Tony softly asked, pulling his body in closer to Chloe. Chloe muttered something, shifting her weight around before properly answering him.

"Yeah, he likes to kick at night," She softly said. Tony watched as her eyes fluttered close; He knew she was tired. She was starting to relax more than she was before he had come over to talk to her.

"Is he kicking right now?" he asked with excitement rushing through his veins. He wanted to feel his child moving around.

"No, he's pretty still right now," Chloe mumbled. Tony felt a little disappointed. Nothing could have made this moment even more unbelievable to him, if he felt his child move.

"When he starts moving again, I'll show you." Chloe yawned. Gracefully she slid her hand down to Tony's hand and laced her fingers through his. Tony's palm remained flat against her stomach. He wasn't ready to pull his hand away from Chloe's stomach, so they remained awkwardly finger locked.

"I would like that." Tony chuckled, burying his face in the crook of her neck and closing his eyes. She smelled musty, like most of the things in the cave. Usually she smelt like vanilla, which was possibly one of the most annoying scents to him; only because his mother favoured the smell. However, he would have never had guessed that he would miss it.

"Two months," Chloe suddenly said. Tony stirred, pulling his head away from her neck to look at her. Chloe's eyes were open and she was looking at their hands entwined on her stomach. Tony opened his mouth to say something to her when she continued to talk. "I've known for two months," she mumbled.

"Chloe, it's all right." Tony had tried to comfort her; Chloe shook her head in disagreement. A few tears slipped from her eyes. Suddenly her hand shot up to cover the ensemble of tears that were going to pour from her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Chloe, I'm not mad." He assured her, pulling their locked fingers apart and using his free arms to pull her in closer. It was his idea of an awkward hug, and when Chloe released a sob, he felt totally useless.

"You know, I love you, right?" he asked softly. Chloe hesitated, nodding her head 'yes' as she continued to sob softly. Tony took a deep breath, allowing himself to think for a moment.

"Then, you know, I'll get us out of here. Then, we can go home and try to fix this, be a family."

Chloe nodded her head in agreement, only to quickly fall asleep seconds later. He knew she was exhausted, and being stressed out all the time wasn't good for her at all. Sleep was the only time she seemed relaxed, and he honestly couldn't be happier if she spent the entire time asleep. He knew then she would be safe, and the trauma of being kidnapped would be minimal.

Tony tiredly tucked his head in the crook of her neck, closing his eyes and awaited sleep to take him. He prayed tomorrow would be a better day, and that he would escape with his family safely.

* * *

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you MikaCheshire for Betaing.

* * *

Over the next month Chloe's stomach slowly started to grow into a perfect smooth rounded tummy. It was only her fifth month of pregnancy, so she was still small, and had a long ways to go. Tony couldn't help but bother Chloe, he would often stop her when she was walking past him so he could give her tummy a quick rub. Or even just to show her affection in general.

Usually Chloe would groan in protest and wait impatiently for Tony to finish because she generally only had to pass him when she had to pee. There was also the odd time where he would be working hard, and his eyes would glance over to Chloe who would either be working (only on something he approved on), or humming a tune to her stomach.

It was always the same song, and by now 'You are my Sunshine' was a daily part of life in the cave. Early in the morning he would stir to hear her softly singing the words to her tummy. He always pretended he was sleeping, because he loved seeing Chloe happy.

Tony was working away when he glanced over at Chloe, she was sitting in a broken chair with her feet stretched out beside the fire. But unlike the past few weeks she wasn't humming but absentmindedly rubbing her stomach with one hand as she stared at the ground.

He knew at that moment that something was wrong, and gently placed the piece of metal he was working on into a barrel of water. The water hissed and steam quickly escaped before he turned to Yinsen motioning to him that he was taking a quick break to talk to his wife. Yinsen only nodded his head, and silently shoed Tony way from the work bench, continuing on with his own project.

Tony was thank full for moments like these because even if his situation was horrible, the moments he could have with his wife meant the world to him, and they kept him working hard so he, and his family could go home.

"Chloe?" Tony asked softly, he was trying not to startle her, but he failed when she jumped and swung around to see who had approached her. A sigh of relief exited her lips and she leaned back in her chair, rubbing her bangs away from her eyes.

"I almost peed myself; don't sneak up on me like that!" Chloe mumbled, giving her stomach a quick rub before looking at Tony who softly chuckled at her response. Tony gently picked up her feet, and sat down on the barrel she was using to rest them. Her ankles were faintly swollen, and to help relieve some of the stress he started to rub her tender flesh.

A sigh of relief passed Chloe's lips; she closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of affection from her husband.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Tony asked, he tried to hold back a smile on his lips when Chloe opened an eye to look at him.

"You only came over here to rub my feet because you thought something was wrong ?" Chloe playfully asked him, she shifted slightly in her chair, looked at him with half open tired eyes.

"No I came over here to rub your feet because I love you , and just happened to notice you looked upset." Tony felt the smile grow wider across his face, when Chloe smiled softly.

"You're bad!" She whispered the smile still on her face. Tony chucked pulling one of her feet to his mouth and gently kissing it. Chloe made a strange noise and pulled her foot away from him.

"I can't believe you just did that!" She said flabbergasted, pulling her other foot away from him in the process.

"Did what?" Tony laughed loudly grabbing for her foot again; Chloe again pulled her foot away from him. Giggling as he attempted to grab her other.

"Kiss my dirty feet!" She laughed trying to kick him away. Tony's chest swelled with happiness as they played their new game. Chloe's laughter was contagious because for a second Tony could have sworn he heard Yinsen laughing at them.

"Ew Tony doesn't!" Chloe complained with a smile as Tony once again kissed her feet. He flashed her a smile before running his hand up her leg.

"If I can't kiss your feet Miss. Stark then what can I kiss?" he asked, slowly crawling towards her with her legs on either side of his hips. Chloe covered her mouth, her eyes sparkling in delight. She muttered something along the lines of not her lips.

Without warning Tony lifted up her shirt to just below her breasts and rapidly pressed his lips to her naked, exposed stomach. Chloe laughed, squirming in attempt to get away from him. "Tony, please stop! I'm going to pee!" She laughed, Tony pressed one final kiss on her stomach, right above her belly-button before he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his ear to her stomach looking up in her eyes.

Chloe wiped a few tears away from her eyes, her face red from laughter. "You are such a jerk." She said softly running her fingers through his messy black hair.

"Now are you going to tell me what's wrong?" He mummed reaching a hand up to gently rub a small space of her stomach. A frown fell on Chloe's face as she gently tugged on a knot in Tony's hair.

"You know the garden?" She softly asked, Tony stirred looking up at her. For a moment he was confused.

"Your garden? The one at home?" He asked pulling his face away from her, his arms still wrapped around her waste. She attempted to smile, as she nodded her head sadly.

"The roses should be blooming soon." She admitted, turning her gaze away from Tony. Tony had finally understood what had gotten her upset, Chloe loved her garden, and like her mother she took great pride in her roses. He could never understand her patience with flowers, but she would spend hours in that garden, even more time than in her art room.

"I'm sorry." He admitted pulling away from her stomach to look at her. Chloe gave him a soft smile before running her thumb along his jaw. He couldn't help but lean into her touch gently brushing his lips against her thumb.

"You should get back to work, ." she mumbled. Tony nodded his head knowing there was nothing more he could do. He stood up brushing his clothing off, he had wanted to say something comforting to her but couldn't think of anything. So he softly pressed his lips to her temple before walking away.

Later that night when Chloe was sleeping Tony made two roses out of left over metal, and placed them in her hand before curling up beside her and falling asleep.

* * *

Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you Amy for editing.**

* * *

Tony noticed something was wrong one morning when he rolled over and caught a glimpse of his wife's hip. Chloe was never a stick thin woman; in fact she always had trouble losing what she called her 'Muffin Top'. Tony had to assure her numerous times that he loved her 'Muffin Top', because when he was making love to her he liked that he could grab her hips and not feel bone; besides, women with flesh were sexy.

Chloe's hip was pale and less fleshly then its natural self; her hip was actually terrifying in comparison to what they usually looked like. He could have sworn that he could see her hip bone, but before he had the opportunity to move her shirt out the way, she stirred awake. He pretended not to notice her hips, and quickly pulled his hand away from her so he wouldn't get caught. He knew if he mentioned the massive weight loss to Chloe she would get upset.

It was from that point on that Tony kept a close eye on Chloe, and almost like a predator he watched her sleep, eat, work and even took note on how often she went to the bathroom. He realised that his actions were a little creepy, but he was too worried about her to not to keep a close eye on her.

He slowly came to the conclusion that Chloe barely ate, and half the time she couldn't keep down half the food she did eat. Tony even had a hard time swallowing their daily left over stew. Some days the soup was worse than others, and he tried not to think what was in it.

Chloe's eating habits caught up with her, and day by day she started to lose energy, she slept longer nights, and fell asleep while working on the small tasks he had given her. He usually had to calmly wake her up and send her off to bed when she nodded off, and she always tiredly fought him. She wanted to help, but Tony didn't need the help if it meant her and the baby's health.

The pressure to get Chloe out of the cave was even heavier than before, He was sure that she wouldn't last a few more weeks. Tony started to put in more hours than ever before; He would often go a few days without sleeping, and hours without breaks. The only one who had noticed Tony's new behaviour was Yensin, who kept silent about the whole thing.

"Have you noticed?" Tony asked nodding his head towards Chloe's direction. She was dozing off as she tried to weave wires through a leg piece; It took her a few seconds, but her face finally made contact with the table and she fell into a light slumber. Tony could never figure out how she could fall asleep sitting forward, because the budge of her stomach had to be uncomfortable.

Yensin cleared his throat turning back to his work. "Yes." He said softly pushing his glasses up to the brim of his nose. The glare for the lamp made the lenses of his glasses impossible to see Yensin's eyes. Yensin continued to work on his project; he was screwing small pieces together. This was a job that only Yinsen could do, because he and Chloe had unsteady hands, and Chloe kept falling asleep on them. "And I fear not only her wellbeing, but yours."

Yensin's voice was soft, he didn't look at Tony, but Tony knew he was commenting on his new life style; there was only so much more he could do before he burnt out. If that were to happen; they would all be in a lot of trouble. Tony pressed his lips tightly together and decided not to continue the conversation about him. He would worry and take care of his own wellbeing.

"What should we do?" Tony asked nodding his head towards Chloe. Yensin scrunched his brow in concentration; Yensin of course knew a couple of answers, but because of their predicament, their resources were limited. Tony seemed panicked right away when Yinsen didn't answer.

"Well, because she is receiving no prenatal care the fetus is already in danger. So we really have no idea what's going on, the best we can do is make sure she eats." The look on Yensin's face was grim as he spoke; it gave Tony the chills and didn't help his panicked state. Yensin always had a happy exterior to him, so seeing him so serious was shocking.

"How do we do that? She can barely keep anything down! Let alone eat anything!" Frustrated Tony ran his hand through his hair; he couldn't think straight, the only thing he could think of was death.

"Maybe if we give her smaller amounts of food over the course of the day, her stomach will be able to contain the food." Yensin's idea made sense, giving Chloe smaller amounts of food could possibly help her, because when she did eat, she attempted to eat large meals. Smaller meals were easier to digest, and the smaller amount of food would be easier to keep down.

Tony sighed, his eyes wondering over to the bowl of leftover food; typically both he and Yensin left some of their shares in the pot for Chloe. She hadn't eaten today so he could only imagine the amount of food in the pot. "How often do you think she should eat?" Tony asked flicking his eyes back to Yinsen.

"Maybe every hour, I think that maybe then she would start to gain some weight." The seriousness was still on Yensin's face as he turned to finish what he was working on. Tony took this queue as an opportunity to attempt to feed his wife.

Tony nodded his head in agreement, "I guess we will start now." Silently he placed his tools down on the table and walked over to the fire pit where he started to stir the pot of all ready cooking strew. He tried to ignore the smell, knowing all too well it tasted better then it smelled. He spooned a small amount into a bowl that looked something like six mouthfuls to him. But even in a small amount the stew looked murky and unappetizing.

With the bowl in hand Tony walked over to Chloe and placed the bowl on the table, He crouched down to his Chloe's eye level and gently rubbed her back. It took a few moments, but when Chloe woke up she looked around the room confused. She quickly realised that it was Tony who woke her up, and a crooked smile appeared on her lips.

"You need to eat." He said firmly, Chloe's smile fell from her face as she looked at him confused. Her brain had still yet to register what he was saying so he handed her the warm bowl carefully.

When the smell of the stew hit her nose, Chloe's face paled and her body swayed a little. Tony's hands grabbed for her face, his large hands nearly engulfed her small face, and it reminded him of how much he had to protect her.

"Lo listen to me, you have to eat. So we are going to try eating smaller helpings over a large period of time." He pulled his hands away from her face, and gently rubbed her belly, his thumb running over the bridge of her belly button.

A few tear drops fell on his hand before he realised that Chloe was crying. She quickly wiped away her tears, she didn't want Tony to know she was crying, but was too late he had already caught her.

"Lo?" He asked, leaning in closer to her. She cleared her throat looking at him doe eyed. She cried often in the cave, over silly things, like one morning she had troubles moving around a corner with her belly and knocked over some papers.

"I'm a horrible mother." She sobbed, burring her face into the palm her hands. Tony's chest twisted into an unrecognizable feeling as she started to panic. He didn't know what to do, and even though he knew she was going through a hormonal moment; he knew that if he did something stupid, it would end up worse than it already was.

"Don't say that Lo." He whispered using his fingers to wipe the small river of tears falling down her cheeks; she hiccupped as she continued to cry. Tony felt bad for her; because he couldn't imagine the stress she was under, sure he was stressed, but he didn't have hormones running through his system making everything more dramatic.

"How many Moms-to-be are living in a cave? Not many, I think you're doing great!" Tony wasn't sure if anything he said would make Chloe feel better, in fact he thought it sounded a little stupid, but when she looked up at him with her glazed eyes he had assumed that something he had said calmed her down enough to get a grasp on herself.

"Do you really think I'm a good mom?" her head tilted in curiosity, a few tears still running down her face. Tony softly smiled at her grabbing her ringed hand and squeezing gently, the ring shifted slightly on her small finger. He knew her well enough that when she thought he wasn't looking she would fix it, making sure it sat perfectly on her finger. It was one of the small things he loved about her, the pride she took in the ring.

"You take care for me don't you?" Tony asked with a chuckle. Chloe seemed to find this funny because she snorted and covered her mouth in embarrassment. Tony laughed at her as her cheeks flared into a passionate red.

"Can you try to eat something for me?" He grinned running a hand over her tummy. She nodded her head shyly; Tony could feel the smile on his face getting larger.

Swiftly he kissed the side of her temple, then her belly before walking off to finish his daily project.

He watched Chloe from a distance as she slowly ate from the small bowl in her hands, there was no doubt in his mind that she was making faces or trying very hard to not throw up her food. But Chloe trying to eat the food was enough for him, because if Chloe gave up, he would too.

* * *

Please review, this story is starting to look a little sad.


	7. Chapter 7

**My editors have seem to have gone missing. So this one is not edited.**

* * *

"_You are my sunshine_

_My only sunshine._

_You make me happy_

_When skies are gray._

_You'll never know dear_

_How much I love you._

_Please don't take my sunshine away."_

The song had become permanent imprinted into Tony's brain, and he often found himself humming the stupid tune to Chloe's belly. He found it funny that when he sometimes hummed the tune, that Chloe's belly would go wild with movement. If she was sleeping she would swat him away, and tell him to leave the baby alone. This never stopped him. It was one of the only joys he had in the cave.

Chloe had barely gained any weight back, but eating smaller meals over a long period of time helped a little. She kept a lot more food down then originally, even if she made faces, and often got frustrated when her stomach wouldn't settle.

She still put in her share of working on their escape plan, if even she often fell asleep. Tony could never be mad at her small work load, because every bit helped, and he would rather her be stress free (if that was even possible), than to put in a large amount of work.

Chloe had been playing with the metal rose he had given her when there was a loud banging at the door. Yinsen and Tony barely had time to move into position before the door swung open. This meant that Chloe with her large belly struggled to stand, with her seven month large belly. The urge to run over and help her was strong, but he was frozen to his spot when a gun was pointed at him. A small cry came from Chloe, as her fear emanated from her chest. God only knew what they would do to her, if they became upset with her disrespect.

A man stepped into the middle of the room, a smug look on his face. It didn't take him long to notice Chloe's disposition. She became more panicked under his gaze, and even more so when he told her to sit. Which she did on the side of her cot awkwardly, waiting for the moment she would have to run to Tony for protection.

The man in the middle slowly walked towards Tony, pulling the top of his shirt down to peer at the glowing reactor in his chest. The man then started to go into a speech talking about how, Tony's technology was the key to power. They all stiffened when he stopped at their working table, picking up the thin papers Tony was using for the blue print of the suite.

In the blink of an eye, the man had motioned to his lackeys to grab Yinsen and force him to the ground. Chloe cried out, earning a glance from the ring leader and the men standing around him. She covered her mouth a few tears escaping from her eyes. The next few minutes went by in a confused cluster as Yinsen, and their captor screamed an unknown language at each other the hot poker slowly getting closer and closer to Yinsen's face.

A movement from Tony caused all them men to jump forward their gun's in hand, and for a moment Chloe could have sworn if there was a moment she were to watch Tony die it would have been that moment. Where all these men were holding guns at him, she bit her lip hard trying to stop herself from making any noise.

"I need him," Tony paused looking over to his wife for a second "Good assistant!" The man seemed to be less than impressed with the words coming from Tony's mouth, and dropped the hot poker he had in his hand. He stormed across the room towards Chloe. She stood up tipping over the cot and falling backwards before he could reach her. A thump could be herd while she landed on her back and scurried away from him.

He was in no mood to chase after Chloe and simply kicked the cot that was on its side hitting various objects in the room. "You have till tomorrow to assemble my missile!" he snapped, sending a glare over to Chloe, and the message he was presenting was very clear to Tony. If he didn't build the missile like he wanted, then Chloe would be the first person he would harm. She was after all the weakest of the three.

When the door was closed behind the group of men, Tony ran over to his wife and helped her up off of the ground fussing over her. He took her face into his hands, and used his thumbs to wipe the small river of tears rolling down her face. He pulled her into him as close as possible, which was hard with her large stomach.

"What are we going to do?" Chloe whispered into his ear, she was shivering in fear. His stomach recoiled a bit when the baby kicked hard. It wasn't uncommon for the baby to kick when Chloe was really stressed out, it was their way of telling her to calm down.

"We work very hard for the next few hours." He said simply, pressing his lips to her forehead. Chloe nodded her head, quickly rubbing the left over tears from her eyes. Tony gave her a fake smile before gently grabbing her shoulders.

"Let's get to work." He said kissing her one last time.

* * *

Chloe had worked just as hard as Yinsen and Tony. Which was a total surprise to both men, because she had always been on the back burner with work, not because she didn't want to help, but because they never wanted her more stressed out then she already was.

Chloe seemed to have this harsh determination to her, and worked quietly with her face scrunched up. Tony had never seen her like this, and thought that it had to be a mixture between frustration, determination, and the realization that they could all be dead in a few hours.

That tiny life that she had spent so many months holding so dear to her in her tummy could easily be wiped off the map in hours, and no one would ever know of the little life she and her husband had created.

They had finished their 3 month long project with shaking hands, and a thin layer of sweat on their bodies. This would have been the moment where Tony would have stepped back and taken in the work he had done. He had created this in a cave; it would be the hardest thing he had ever created, he would probably never again make something as challenging as this, their ticket to their freedom.

They had all been strangely silent as they hooked Tony up into the suite until they could hear a couple of men at the door screaming at Yinsen. Tony could feel the overwhelming sense of fear when those voices echoed though the room, and he looked at his wife who was typing in commands at the computer.

Chloe slammed on the enter button a few times, before swiftly turning to Tony to announce that she was finished. A sudden explosion and debris flew through the room and for a second Tony thought Chloe was going to topple over but she caught herself on the table behind them.

"That was quite the explosion!" Yinsen announced tightening something around Tony's neck. When Yinsen was finished he turned to look at the computer screen, the haunting cries of their captors echoing off the cave walls. Tony couldn't see the look of desperation that crossed Yinsen's face but Chloe could, and it would haunt her for the rest of her life.

Yinsen looked up to Chloe, before he muttered out that they didn't have enough time. He ran around Tony who screamed at him to come back, Chloe took a few steps to run after him when Tony stopped her.

"CHLOE! DON'T YOU DARE! GO HIDE NOW! STICK TO THE PLAN!" The tone of voice he used was absolutely terrifying to Chloe. She nodded her hear a few tears brimming in the corner of her eyes, and then went to hide. He didn't see where she hid, because his eyes snapped to the monitor where the bar just finished downloading. The lights flickered off, and the suite powered up.

The feeling was overwhelming, but a good overwhelming. For the first time in months, Tony had the power, and it was his captors who were terrified not him. He took one last look into the cave before he made his way out into the halls of the cave, killing any one in his way.

Chloe remained hidden between a couple of wooden boxes, her legs pulled into her stomach as tightly as possible. The baby was moving wildly in her stomach kicking organs she didn't know could feel pressure. She let out a soft cry when the baby kicked up under her ribs. With her hand she pushed the baby back down into a comfortable position. This seemed to work for them both because at this moment the baby stopped moving, and allowed Chloe to push herself off the ground, slowly following behind the pile of bodies Tony had created.

She tried to keep the vile down in her stomach, as she passed the most horrifying things she had seen in her life, even if she didn't feel sorry for these people, the smell of burnt flesh, and the sight of twisted bodies twisted in her stomach.

There were points where there was so many bodies, she had to step through the very small open spaces on the ground, the heat of their dead bodies making her ever sicker. The sound of gun shots, and a blow torch could be heard; she knew she was close.

The screams were louder the closer she got, her heart stopped when she entered the entrance of the cave, and this was the final straw for her stomach. Chloe leaned forward, and emptied her stomach on the floor right beside the bags Yinsen was laying on top of dead.

Chloe cried running the back of her hands over her eyes, and she would have continued to cry on the ground if Tony didn't call out for her from the mouth of the cave. She chocked one final time, steering her eyes away from the body of her companion before following through with the final steps of their plan. Which was wrapping, her arms around the neck of her husband, so he could fly them out of the cave.

* * *

**A/N: These chapters take 100 years to come out, only because Ive been working on a lot of one shots.**

**Please review, it actually reminds me I need to write more.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bad editing skills are bad. Where is my beta?**

* * *

Tony had hit the ground hard, so hard that he had passed out for a few seconds, and awaken boggled. It had taken him a few moments to compose himself and when he clued into the sobs of a woman that his mind started to work at a rapid pace. They had hit the ground hard, so hard that it was possible for Chloe to be severely injured.

He threw items off himself pulling his body out of the sand, he could feel the itch of the tiny grains under his clothes, and ignored them. His eyes rapidly scanned the vast desert ground looking for Chloe. He found her curled up on her side, her hands tucked between her legs.

His heart stopped, pushing himself up off the ground her ran over to Chloe pulling her hands violently from between her legs and sliding his own between them. She gasped at the force of his searching hands; he would be the first to admit that he was a little harsh in his search but when he pulled his hand from between her legs and they were dry, a huge sense of relief overcame him, it was almost too over whelming. He fought back the urge to cry.

He ran a hot sweaty hand across his forehead, allowing himself to calm down as his crying wife held her stomach. He could have sworn that with the force of the fall that she lost the baby. That would not only complicate their situation, but Chloe would never be the same.

Tony ran fingers under the hem of Chloe's shirt pulling it up to check her hips, she whimpered, and as he checked over her body whispered encouraging words to her. He had discovered that the lower parts of Chloe's body were slightly swollen, and that she would later possibly harbor a large amount of bruises. Walking would be painful for her, but there was absolutely nothing he could do.

She continued to cry as he helped her from the ground, and after a million times of asking her if she were okay, she nodded her head. She went back to crying after this, and Tony decided that it was best to leave her alone. He entwined his fingers with her and pulled her a long, walking towards the opposite direction of their captors.

If Tony had a watch, he probably would have known how long they had been walking in the desert. He did know how ever that they had been walking for more than two days, because night had fallen, and they were both thankful for the cool air. Chloe hadn't complained once, but that didn't stop Tony from asking her questions every so often.

He ended up being the overprotective husband, giving her his shirt to place over her head. She kept trying to offer him the shirt, suggesting that they possibly take turns, but he flat out refused, often joking with her that it looked better on her than it did him. She was too tried to be angry with him, and only ignored his statements.

Tony toppled over when Chloe had bumped into him, it wasn't the first time she had lost her footing, so when he went almost face first into the sand he wasn't surprised. He panted as he pushed himself up from the hot sand, and turned to look at her, he thought of a cleaver thing to say when he realized something was wrong.

Chloe was lying on her side, awkwardly. Her face was flushed much like his, but her breathing was slow, and her eyes were clamped shut tightly. He stumbled over to her and roughly pulled her into his lap where he shook her gently. When she didn't stir he could feel the tears clustering in his eyes.

"It's okay," he comforted his wife as a few tears fell from his eyes, he pulled her closer into his chest kissing her forehead, "It's okay, you did a good job, you did your best!" He rocked her, she would be totally unaware of it, but it comforted him a little. At least, she wouldn't die in that cave.

The thought of death disturbed him, the death of his wife and child.

How would he go on? Was there even a point?

It was at that moment that Tony decided when Chloe died; he would sit there with her until his body gave out. He even contemplated pulling the arc reactor from his chest, it would be a painful way to die, but with shrapnel moving towards his heart, and the heat. He would surly die a lot quicker.

"I'm sorry." He assured her, his lips pressed against her unconscious temple. He would have never before thought that it was true what they said, that before you die your life flashes before your eyes. They were right because Tony couldn't stop thinking of all the things that had happened with Chloe. Like the first time he had met her.

She was wearing this crappy little red uniform with a white apron. Her uniform was a skirt, and unlike the other waitresses, she was wearing white sneakers and two different colourful socks. He remembered how one of them was covered with monkeys, and the other was covered with stripes.

Monkeys were Chloe's favorite.

He had told her that he liked her socks, and when she thanked him, he asked her quite bluntly if her feet would look better with them off. She had seemed confused with his pickup line so when he asked if he could ruffle her skirt, she had him thrown out by the cook. He laughed when he remembered how she had flipped him the middle finger when he was laying on the cement.

He didn't remember exactly what he had said to himself to go back but he was glad he did. Even if they had screwed up their marriage, he really thought that they would escape, and work on everything. They were going to have a baby. A little human, that Tony was so excited to hold.

The little toes; That's what he looked forward too, was to see his child's little toes.

Tony closed his eyes as he took in the scent of his wife's dirty hair; he held her close as he waited. The silence of the desert eating away at the back of his mind, after a long moment of silence his ears picked up a strange humming. He tried to ignore his hallucination, until the sound became louder and more annoying.

The noise had gotten louder and closer to him when he finally realized what the sound was. He sharply turned around looking into the sky hoping that God had answered his prayers.

If Tony were to say anything at that moment were to be a beautiful sight, he would have said it was seeing that helicopter fly over the horizon. He screamed, waving his hands in the air widely as he tried to capture the attention of the metal bird.

The helicopter landed feet away from him, and his friend Rhodey ran out gripping him into a tight hug. Tony wiped the tears from his eyes. "How was the fun vee?" Rhodey asked with a smile.

"Chloe!" Tony said, grabbing his friend's arm, and shaking it. Rhodey's eyes widened when he saw Chloe pulled tightly into Tony's lap, her breathing very slow and shallow; he was even more surprised when he saw her stomach. He knew she wasn't feeling well when he had last saw her, but he had never made the connection.

"It's okay, we'll get you guys help!" He assured Tony waving the medics over.

The first 48 hours had been frustrating. Tony and Chloe had been separated for the first time in months. An overwhelming sense of desperation to see her built up in his chest. He didn't know if she was okay, he only had the comfort of Rhodey who told him that Chloe had the best medical staff on sight.

He could have never imagined that only 60 hours later that Chloe was awake, and eating out the entire camp. It seemed that as soon as she had gained an appetite, that she couldn't stop eating. She had joked that it was because she had been eating surprise stew for months, and forgot what real food tasted like.

Tony tried to get her to pace herself afraid that she would upset her stomach. She had told him that if he denied her food, he was also denying their unborn baby food. He couldn't argue with that, and left her to eat almost everything in sight. If she were to get sick it would be her own fault.

The doctors had no medical devices that could tell them anything more about Chloe's pregnancy, this had frustrated them both, because they wanted to know if everything was okay. The only things the doctors could tell them was that Chloe was malnourished, and dehydrated. That until she had seen a doctor back in America, she should relax.

When Tony and Chloe had been cleared to go home they couldn't be happier. The tried to ignore the clapping military personal gave them, as the both walked onto the pane and buckled up for take-off (to which Chloe was too nervous to eat anything).

The plane had an eerie silence to it, as they and Rhodey were the only ones sitting in the cargo hold. The benches lining the walls were hard, and didn't help the long trip. Chloe didn't seem to mind the hard benches because she was laying on Tony. Tony was more than happy to have her in his lap, because this gave him easy access to her belly, and her lips.

He spent the entire trip rubbing her belly, and kissing her. At first Chloe didn't seem to mind but when she started to fall asleep she became annoyed with Tony's over whelming affection. They were almost home, and it bothering Chloe was the easiest way for him to control the excitement that was bubbling up in his chest.

An excitement he barely contained when they landed and the door of the plane opened. Chloe was tightly clutching his hand as he tugged her towards Pepper, his new mission in mind. He raised his hand to tell the paramedic to get lost when Chloe released his hand.

"Chloe?" He asked swerving around to see what she was doing; she looked tired now that they were in the bright sun.

"I'm going to go with them." She said pointing to the paramedics who were trying very hard to contain their instant of running over to help them. Tony looked at her confused, he stepped forward prepared to go with her.

"You go and do whatever it is, running through your mind, I'm going to go see a real doctor." He opened his mouth to fight with her, he wanted to be with her, even if he would have had to sit around for hours just waiting for information.

A soft smile spread across her face, and she stood up on her toes to kiss him. "I love you, I'll see you in a few hours." She said softly before waddling away to the paramedics who gladly accepted her.

* * *

**Please read and review.**

** I really hated this update, I dont really feel like writing much of anything at the moment. But I will come back and fix the horrible spelling ect. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Needs to be betaed.**

* * *

Pepper had panicked when she saw Chloe waddle away and into an ambulance. She had been told that Chloe was pregnant but it was hard to believe until she actually saw the large swell of her stomach. Pepper had figured it was a trick of her eyes when she studied Chloe, because even if she was pregnant, she still looked as if she had lost weight not gained.

Her wrists looked almost breakable, and her wedding ring seemed almost to barely hang on her finger. It made Pepper a little sick to see Chloe like that, and she knew that the news from the doctor couldn't be positive.

This terrifying revelation made Pepper want to cry. Everyone wanted to have a healthy baby, and because of Chloe spend three months with nothing but stew, she most likely wouldn't. Pepper could only pray that the baby, and Chloe were fine. That by some merciful act of God, that both mother and baby were healthy.

Obadiah had been less than happy with Tony's stunt, and after he had a long conversation he asked Tony how Chloe and the baby were doing. To which Tony really didn't have an answer. He was waiting on Chloe to return home so he could find out what would happen next.

Tony had called a few times and asked her where she was so he could join her but she flat out refused that he came. She said that they each had things to take care of before tonight, and that this was something she had to do on her own. Even if Tony totally disagreed with her, he figured that maybe it was her way of protecting him.

Tony had been cleaning his garage when is wife walked in, the hiss of the door had drawn his attention and he watched as she and her rounding tummy waddled into the room. He was happy to see her after they had been apart for almost the whole day. He figured that she would be a while at the hospital, but he didn't think she would have been out as quickly as she was. It was barely even after six p.m.

"Hey what's up?" He asked her leaning back in his chair and swerving around to watch her waddle towards him. She had a smile on her face, and a glow to her that made him happy to see.

"They said baby is under weight, and they put me on some diet, with loads of vitamins, and an annoying amount of doctor's appointments. But other than that they can't really tell me anymore, I have to go see some specialist." Tony let out a sigh of relief, because for at least now they were in the clear. He would now have to make sure she ate more, and he was going to start with highering a 24 hour chef.

Chloe paused, pushing down on her stomach, moving the baby's feet from under her rip cage, before she continued to waddle over to him. He would never tell her but he loved her pregnancy waddle, and her being pregnant was a major turn on for him. Even in the cave there was some moments where he had to distract himself from wanting to jump her. Now that they were home, he had lots of plans for them.

"I have something to show you something." She said with a huff, Tony motioned for her to come sit in his lap. She gave him a soft smile before complying with his request.

"Well if you're going to show me your panties, I want to snuggle first. Chloe softly laughed, running her thumb over his jaw line. She kissed the side of his mouth and pulled away smiling.

"Well if you want to see my panties I won't show you what I got today." She whispered, Tony wrapped his arm around her hips and brought her closer to him. With difficulty she rested her head into the crook of his neck.

"Is it better then panties?" He asked softy, running his hand on her large belly. He could feel the soft movements of the child underneath. She laughed for a second, and then softly kissed his neck. Tony was a little disappointed when she pulled her head away from him, and shuffled around in the chair to pull out a crinkled strip of paper from her pants. When he saw the paper he knew what they were, and they were better than panties.

Chloe gently unfolded the papers and handed them to Tony, his hands were shaking in excitement as he took them from her. There was a soft smile on her face as she tucked her head back into her neck. On the small strip of paper was various pictures of a black and gray blob, and the unmistakable various poses of his unborn child.

He swallowed unable to speak.

"Do you know what it is?" He asked, his eyes scanning the unmistakable white pattern of the babies spine. It looked more like an alien than a baby. Even if the little creature looked like an alien, there was still that unconditional love he held for it.

Chloe laughed tucking her head back into the crook of his neck before she nodded her head yes. He almost jumped in excitement; he wanted to know so badly.

"Are you going to tell me?" He asked he was nearly bouncing in his chair, the paper in his hand was no almost completely forgotten.

"I don't know!" she laughed snuggling closer into Tony.

"Chloe please!" he cried, wiggling around in the chair. Chloe laughed at his distress and pulled her head away from his neck, she flinched when her face almost collided with Tony's jaw.

"Okay! Okay!" she laughed, kissing the corner of his mouth. Tony was still trying to hold in as much excitement as possible. Chloe exhaled loudly calming herself down, so she could tell Tony the gender of the baby.

"We are having a…." Chloe said with a large smile on her face.

"A what?" he interrupted loudly, Chloe covered his mouth with her hand so he couldn't interrupt her any more.

"A girl." She said softly. Tony could no longer contain the excitement in his stomach, and pried away Chloe's hand from his mouth.

"A girl?" he asked flabbergasted, Chloe laughed and nodded her head yes. He excitedly kissed her repeatedly. Chloe tried to say something, but he kept interrupting her with the overwhelming amount of kisses he was giving her.

"I got to tell Rohdey!" He exclaimed wiggling around in the chair to pull his cellphone from his pocket. The sleek black phone was not the same he had when he was Afghanistan, it in fact was nothing like he had 3 months ago.

"No we're telling my mother first!" Chloe said bewildered, she attempted to reach for the phone but he had already dialed Rhodey's number and happily hummed as the phone run. He kept jerking his head out of Chloe's reach so she couldn't grab the phone and hang up on him.

She gave up on him and simply sat watching him smile at her, as she ran her hands over her tummy. The baby was excitedly kicking knowing that something exciting was going on.

"Rhodey guess what!" Tony beamed when his friend had picked up on the other end. Chloe could hear the soft mummer of Rhodey on the other end of the phone, Rhodey didn't get to say very much before Tony interrupted him.

"I'm having a girl." Tony laughed over the phone, Rhodey went into shock and if Tony could see him, he would have seen that Rhodey's jaw fell open slightly. He chocked trying to find the words to say, but Tony continued to babble on. Saying things like, now it was Rhodey's turn to have a baby. This earned him a smack from Chloe.

* * *

_Short chapter, but I thought this was the perfect place to leave it. Normally I aim for 4 pages in MW. I almost made it._

**Please Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Not going to lie, I absolutely hated writing this chapter. It was painful, and no matter how hard I tried I could NOT get into the flow of writing it. So I'm just going to pretend I didn't. It also feels unfinished to me.

Needs to be beated.

* * *

The plan was finished, and as Tony stood back looking at the final sketches of his new suite he smiled. It was far from perfect, because he would always be adding to it and tuning it up. He had a large project in front of him, and he knew that he would need a lot of help.

Chewing on the inside of his cheek Tony turned his attention to the glass doors of his garage and thought about the first person he would ask to help him; Chloe. She had already helped him build one once before, so she would already know most of the tasks he would need help her to do. He was sure that she was bored by now of her garden or her art room, since the doctor had confined to her the house.

Tony tapped his fingers on his chest piece as he walked across the room, tugging the large glass room door open. The sound proof barrier was broken, and suddenly all sorts of new noises floated to his ears, the waterfall being the first.

The house was often chilly, and he had stopped fiddling with the thermostat only days after they had returned home because Chloe always turned the air conditioner up. Even with the freezing temperatures in the house, she always managed to be too hot. It seemed that he always caught her wiping beads of sweat away from her eye-brow.

Tony's socked feet hit the floor and he quickly made his way up the second flight of stairs to the third floor. Where their bedrooms, and both Chloe's hobby rooms were located. The biggest of the two rooms was her garden, that sat almost in the center of the house, and was adorned with skylights, to let in the natural hot sun.

Tony rarely set foot in this room because he hated the musty air that green houses had. Chloe seemed to thrive in this room, it was the only room in the house that he would hear her hum if he happened to be passing by.

Tony scrunched his face up in confusion when he searched the art room, garden and their bedroom, they each all had no trace of Chloe. It was unusual for her not to be in any of the rooms in the house, and he could feel the small bubbling of panic start to bubble in the bottom of his stomach.

"Jarvis, where is Chloe?" He asked opening a door to peer in, the room was pitch black so he shut it softly walking forward to open the next door.

"She's in the attic, sir." Jarvis said plainly, Tony's face twisted in confusion even more at the statement. The attic? What on earth would Chloe be doing in the attic? Slowly Tony made his way down long hallways until he reached a single door that opened up to a long stair case that led directly to the attic, which he only used to store junk.

Tony's hand pressed down on the handle and as he pulled the door open the sounds of giggling could be heard from the bottom of their stair case. Tony curiously walked up the stairs two steps at a time until he reached the top.

Sitting in the middle of a mass of boxes in the center of the room with her back to him was his wife. She had a dusty old book in her hands and as she flipped the pages she would giggle her fingers brushing over them.

Tony loudly cleared his throat grabbing Chloe's attention who turned around sharply to see who was standing behind her. A wide smile spread across her lips when she saw her husband standing behind her. She quickly waved him over patting a small space on the ground beside her.

Tony of course did not take the spot she offered him, and instead sat behind her so he could half pull her into his lap, his arms wrapped under her breasts, and resting on her large stomach. Chloe groaned softly as she wiggled around finding a comfortable way for her body to lean against Tony.

"What are you doing up here?" He asked peering over her, to see the book that was in her lap. The back of the book was leather bound, and the pages were thick and each held a number of photographs from Chloe's childhood. He had never seen them before so when he leaned forward to peer at the glossy photos Chloe tilted the book up so he could see better.

"Is that you?" He asked pointing to the only white child amongst a large colored family. A short laugh came from Chloe as she rubbed her tummy.

"Who else would it be?" She giggled flipping the page, Tony rolled his eyes. Chloe was adopted by an African American family when she was a few months old. Chloe never knew her biological parents, and never really cared enough to ask her adoptive parents about them. She had simply told Tony once that she had no reason to, she was perfectly happy with the family who had adopted her.

Her family consist of her adoptive mother, father, and her older brother. Her family had adopted her after her parents decided they wanted another child and where unable to have any more of their own.

"You were cute." Tony said burying his face into the back of her neck.

"You think so?" She asked, turning the page stiffly. Tony nodded his head in agreement, as he started to nuzzle the back of her neck. They sat like that for a few minutes before Chloe jerked away from Tony.

"Wait! I have something to show you!" She excitedly said as she awkwardly crawled over to a large box on her knees and started to dig through it. She was pulling large objects (that looked like picture frames) in the box aside as she dug deeper and deeper into the box. A squeal of excitement escaped her lips when she found what she was looking for and leaned deeper into the box.

Her stomach pressed against the cardboard harshly when Chloe pulled herself out of the box with a heavy binder in her hand, when she stumbled almost falling forward. Tony's reflexes acted and he jumped forward grabbing her hips. When she didn't fall she turned around to look at Tony a look of confusion across her face.

Tony gave her a crooked smile and pulled her back into his lap, so she could show him what she got so excited about. She flipped through the book so quickly that he couldn't see anything so he patiently waited for her to find what she was looking for.

"Right here!" Chloe laughed pointing to a picture in the left hand corner of the page. The picture was old, and looked like it could have seen better days. Tony quickly studied the black and white photo.

"You know who that is?" She asked laughing, Tony scrunched his face annoyed knowing who it was.

"If I said yes would you put it away?" he scowled, Chloe laughed shifting around her belly in the way no matter how she moved.

"Aww come on Tony, it's you!" She said pointing to the picture again, her nails were neatly polished. She never painted her finger nails, but her toe nails always had some crazy color on them, and now with her large tummy, she had to go to a salon to get them done.

"Yeah, we can put that away now!" Tony said grabbing for the book in her hands trying to shut if playfully. Chloe laughed as she tried to block his hands from closing the book. After a few minutes of Tony's playful antics, he finally stopped wrapping his arms around her muttering as he pressed his face into the back of her neck that she had won.

He didn't have to imagine the grin the spread across Chloe's face as she flipped through the book, happily humming as they both looked at the pictures of Tony's child hood together. Tony hadn't seen half of the pictures before. Most of them were pictures of Tony, his mother, his aunts, a few childhood friends, and a few pets he had growing up. It didn't surprise him that his father was absent from most of his photos, but it did surprise him when he saw the very few photos of his father holding a very small baby in his arms. It was no surprise to him that he didn't have very good memories of his father.

"This picture right here is my favorite." Chole laughed taping on a picture of young Tony completely but naked in a bathtub, chewing on a face cloth. Tony was pulled out of his thoughts of his father when he peered down at the picture.

"That's enough!" Tony said tugging the book from her hands and moving it out of her reach. Chloe laughed grabbing for the book that he held above her head.

"Aww, come on! Look at how cute your butt was!" Chloe laughed, Tony faked a frown.

"Was?" he pouted at his wife pretending to take offense, Chloe laughed rubbing a hand over her swelling stomach, trying to calm down the very excited baby in her belly. Tony couldn't help but lean down and kiss her softly with a smirk on his face.

"So what are you doing up here?" He asked stuffing the photo album behind his back. Chloe groaned as she tried to lift herself up out of his lap, and with a little help from Tony she managed to stand up.

"I was looking for pictures to put up." She said as she began to dig through another box, Tony had never grown up in a house where there were pictures all over the walls. Chloe on the other hand, came from a very family orientated house, and it seemed strange to her NOT to have pictures of people on the walls.

"Pictures?" He asked pushing himself up and picking up the box Chloe was digging through. Chloe gave him a look telling him he was worrying too much. Tony often moved things out of her way, or with in her reach when he seen her in the process of something. Sometimes the gesture annoyed Chloe, and there had been a few times she had burst out crying because of his over protective actions.

"Well, with the baby on the way I thought it would be nice to have some family pictures on the wall." Chloe said simply pulling a picture frame out of the box and studying it. Tony guessed she had decided that she wanted this picture because she placed it in a small pile he hadn't noticed before.

"Do you need any help?" He asked taking a large photo she was struggling with away from her. She sighed shaking her head no before pulling more pictures out of the box. Tony knew that this was the time to ask Chloe, it was after all the entire reason he had come upstairs.

"Hey Chloe, can I ask you to do something for me?" He asked rubbing the back of his head, she hummed letting him know she was paying attention as she continued her mission.

"I started a new project, and I wanted to know if you would help me?" Tony asked awkwardly tapping the top of a box. Chloe paused for a second giving Tony a look of confusement as she held a very old picture frame.

"Why don't you ask Rhodey? He's good with those kinds of things!" Chloe said, knitting her eyebrows together.

"Well, I want to keep it pretty quiet!" Tony said rubbing the back of his head as his wife's confusement became more and more noticeable.

"What are you building?" She asked, deep in the pit of her stomach she knew her husband was building some kind of weapon, and this scared her.

"A suit." Tony said simply, suddenly the picture Chloe was holding broke with a loud snap and Chloe looked down at the frame an absent look on her face.

"Lo?" Tony panicked prying the broken frame from her bleeding hands. She continued to stand emotionless; Tony panicky checked the palms of her hands to see the damage that had been done. When he had checked her hands to make sure they were okay, he turned his attention to Chloe.

He grabbed her face with both hands on either side of her cheeks drawing her out of her haze. A few tears escaped her eyes as she looked at Tony.

"I would do anything for you, but not that…never that." She whispered, more tears escaping her eyes. Tony only nodded his head, and then gently kissed her forehead.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." He said softly, gently tugging her towards a bathroom.

* * *

Review?


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you Hope and love , and KIKI for the reviews. Updating is been slow, my sister is sick and we found out what we thought to be M.S. was not. So we really have no idea whats wrong with her.

* * *

Chloe's stress levels seemed to skyrocket after Tony had asked her for help on the suite. He felt fully responsible and in a desperate plea to make her feel happy began lavishing her with things. This was previously a problem they had in their marriage, but this time instead of buying things completely for her, he bought things for the baby.

She was always frowned when he handed her boxes, or bags neatly wrapped in colorful papers, but when she opened them a large smile would spread across her face as she slowly pulled out the baby gifts. Slowly the baby room started to fill up with clothing, toys and anything else he thought would make Chloe happy.

But it always seemed the smallest things set her off. The worst being the smell of rotten foods, one of the Maids had missed a small container of soup in the fridge and when Chloe opened it, it had set her off into a river of tears. It had taken both Pepper and Tony over an hour to get her to calm down.

Tony had Jarvis take notes of everything that bothered Chloe, and he often scanned her stress levels often warning members in the house hold that Chloe was upset. Someone would usually come along and fix whatever was bothering her if she couldn't fix it herself, the most expensive being baby proofing the house.

Chloe slowly rolled herself over to the side of the bed, struggling as she pushing herself up. A dull acing pain was throbbing in her lower back and it never seemed to go away. A deep sigh of frustration left her lips as she stood up and steadied herself. Quickly she studied the clock and discovered that it was late and that her nap had ran longer than usual.

She usually only got a few hours of sleep before she woke up in a panic, or discomfort. She figured her lack of sleep was one of the reason she was so emotional.

Her swollen bare feet padded across the floor as she slowly waddled her way down the long hall way and towards the main floor. The T.V was lightly humming and Chloe could hear the soft clicking of laptop keys.

Chloe closed her eyes and used her hand to shield her eyes from the brightness down stairs. Cringing in discomfort Chloe could hear a small gasp from Pepper. Pepper had looked up from her laptop and discovered Chloe slowly walking around in a tank top that was tightly pulled across her bulging stomach. A pair of striped, very short shorts were hanging below her belly awkwardly, with a small amount of her stomach was exposed where the shirt could no longer stretch over her swelling body. Seeing Chloe's belly gave her a motherly look that Tony found extremely sexy.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?" Pepper panicked almost jumping up from where she was sitting. Chloe yawned covering her mouth with the back of her hand as she shook her head no. A panic looked crossed Pepper's face as she started to shuffle her stuff around her so she could stand up to help Chloe.

"It's okay Pep, just hungry!" Chloe said as she slowly waddled her way towards the kitchen to find something simple to eat. The craving of things no normal human would eat dancing in the back of her mind.

Pepper waited impatiently for Chloe to come back into the room, straining her neck to look around the wall that led to one of the many kitchens in the house. Pepper could hear the sound of clattering dishware echoing through the living room. She couldn't imagine what Chloe was making.

After a few strenuous minutes Chloe walked back into the room a large white bowl in her hands with a delicate silver spoon. Pepper started to calm down after Chloe slowly made her way across the room and settled on the couch with her. Like Chloe usually did she pulled a pillow from the end of the couch and stuffed it beside Pepper where she rested her head on.

This was usually something Chloe always did absent minded with her parents, and Tony but since the cave she felt the need to be closer to people, or she just needed to know that there was someone there. So Pepper among other family and friends, were often victims of being used as a human pillow by Chloe.

"What are you eating?" Pepper asked looking at the strange concoction in the bowl. A strange gurgling sound came from Chloe as she tried to quickly swallow what she was chewing so she could answer Pepper, who was eying the mass in the bottom of the bowl.

"Yogurt and Jelly Beans." Chloe answered truthfully shoving another spoon full of yogurt in her mouth. Pepper almost gagged at the tough of the two items together. She had seen people eat strange things but never yogurt and jelly beans.

"That's disgusting!" Pepper frowned watching Chloe spoon more into her mouth. Chloe shrugged her shoulders, she knew her cravings were often strange but it was impossible to substitute them. If she craved it she usually ate it, because eating something else never helped.

"What baby wants, baby gets." Chloe said softly, Pepper nodded her head in agreement as she watched the woman beside her continue to eat for a few minutes. When she was finished with the bowl she rolled onto her side and placed the bowl on the table in front of them.

"Are you finished?" Pepper asked eying the bowl of the offensive mixture Chloe had just finished spooning into her mouth.

"Yeah, but I'm still hungry." Chloe yawned rubbing her stomach, and quickly settling down beside Pepper for another nap.

"You're always hungry." Pepper said with a laugh, Chloe tiredly yawned again covering her mouth with a nod.

"You'll understand one day." Chloe mumbled tucking her arm under the pillow. Pepper smiled, before turning her attention back to her computer. Within seconds Chloe had fallen asleep with her hand on her stomach.

It wasn't uncommon for Chloe to fall asleep in random places. Tony had caught her on more than one occasion asleep in the bathtub (a few times on the toilet). Usually by then the water was cold, and Goosebumps covered her skin.

He always then helped his tired wife out of the tub, he would dry her off, dress her in something simple and send her off to bed. Sometimes he would curl up with her, warping a strong arm around her swollen midsection and entwine their fingers together.

Those nights were always the best for sleep, because on those nights no one seemed to have nightmares, and his daughter seemed to be completely at piece in his wife's belly. These nights were becoming increasingly rare because the more time that past the harder it was for Chloe to move around. So she could no longer get in and out of the bathtub safely.

Pepper continued to type away on her laptop as Chloe silently napped beside her, every so often Chloe's hand would run over her tummy trying to calm the kicking child in side.

A loud noise stirred Chloe from her sleep and Pepper from her work. Tiredly Chloe rubbed her eyes as she and Pepper both watched Obadiah walk into the living room holding a pizza box.

"Oh, Obadiah I didn't know you coming!" Pepper said sliding her laptop onto the table in front of her. Chloe groaned as she slowly pushed herself up to greet Obadiah with another yawn.

"I thought I would stop by to talk to Tony, and hopefully get to see Chloe!" A small chuckle left his lips as he watched Chloe struggle to stand up. Obadiah had been so busy in the past few months that he hadn't gotten a chance to see Chloe, he had only had a few conversations with her on the phone. He tried to hold back the look of surprise at the largeness of her stomach.

"I'll go get Tony." Pepper said softly, silently slipping out of the room and down stairs leaving Chloe and Obadiah alone.

"You look great!" he chimed pulling her into a hug. His hug was rough and awkward. Tony had started to hold her from behind because it was more comfterable for the both of them, but other people seemed to forget the awkwardness.

"How are you feeling? You look great!" He complimented pulled away from her and holding her away at arm's length.

"I'm fat, tired, and hungry all the time!" She muttered running her fingers through her messy short hair. Obadiah laughed nodding his head in understanding.

"My wife was the same when she was pregnant." He said with a laugh at the distant memory. "She nearly ate us out of house and home!" He chucked placing his hands on his hips.

"I'm sure I'm eating Tony out of house and home too." Chloe laughed rubbing her tummy in a loving manner.

"But your healthy and so is the baby right?" he asked, he knew the answer to his question. When he had talked to Tony he wouldn't stop talking about Chloe and his daughter. It was the only thing Obadiah could get the man to talk about.

"Yeah, I just can't wait for this kid to come out, she's driving me bonkers." Chloe said Obadiah nodded his head in agreement; no one would be comfterable at the swelling of her body and she was only a little into her eighth month.

There was a sudden loud bang that came from the basement that caused both Chloe and Obadiah to jump. Chloe quickly placed her hand on her chest as her heart hammed under her hand.

"Miss. Stark, your husband is alright, just a small accident." Jarvis spoke loudly interrupting the thoughts and fears that were dancing through her head. A sigh of relief escaped her lips, but she could slowly feel the stress building in her chest.

"Can I ask you something?" Obadiah said seriously, his face was stone cold. He wanted answers and he was hoping he could get them from Chloe. He was sure Tony wasn't going to tell him anything.

Chloe nodded her head looking at him from the corner of her eye, her full attention was on the stair case. She was waiting to see that Tony was okay, not fully trusting Jarvis's word.

"What is he doing down there?" He asked, Chloe sharply turned her head to look at him in confusion. She wasn't sure what she should say. Surely if Tony wanted him to know, he wouldn't be asking her. Tony would have told him, and she was positive that Obadiah would have asked Tony himself. Tony was hiding that he was building a weapon in their basement.

"I don't kno-w!" she stammered, a look of frustration passed his face. He knew she was lying, and Chloe was aware of it. It didn't take a genius to see the look on Chloe's face as well as that her breathing patterns had changed. Even thinking about what he was building scared her, so many memories were flashing in her head.

Obadiah said something to Chloe that she couldn't hear. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion until a soft hand brushed her cheek. Her eyes flickered to Tony's soft brown eyes that were filled with concerned.

"You okay?" He asked, his voice was crystal clear. His hand had removed its self from her face and to her waste where he pulled her closer to him, so he could feel her stomach against his. The baby was softly kicking in excitement.

"Yeah, I'm just tired." She lied fluttering her eye lids in attempt to dismiss the tears. Tony nodded his head accepting the answer; he knew she wouldn't talk about it in front of people.

"I think I'm going to go to bed." She said softly, Tony nodded his head in agreement his lips pressed tightly together. It was something they would talk about later.

"Okay, I'll be there in a bit." He murmured softly kissing her and sending her off to bed.

* * *

**Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry this chapter is short, Ive recently moved and I'm getting ready for college that starts on Sept 7th! This story needs to be Beated.

* * *

"Hopefully any day now." Chloe had muttered to herself when she had woken up early. Her body had become bloated in the past couple of days and she was positive she would pop soon, or so she hoped so. Her due date was 2 weeks away and she and Tony could hardly contain their excitement.

They had already spent an afternoon packing the overnight bag. They had both wanted a home birthing, but agreed that because of previous events that it would be safer to be in the hospital, just in case. Packing the bag had taken them over two hours, because Chloe sat on the bed and directed Tony as to what he should pack. It would have gone by quicker if he didn't stop every few seconds to kiss her, or even fondle her tummy.

When they were finished they neatly tucked the bag in the closet to be grabbed when it was time to go. They then prepared to get as much sleep as possible, and be as relaxed as possible.

Tony had even highered a woman to come into their home every day to rub Chloe's aching body. He couldn't figure out why he hadn't thought about it before, because being pampered daily was such a positive response with Chloe. She slept better, felt better, and her mood had improved dramatically. She seemed to no longer break down over small things.

After spending a couple hours with his wife (where he spent most of the time rubbing her swollen body, and kissing her belly), he curled up in bed with her and waited for her to fall asleep. The process was quick and when she was fully unconscious he spent a few minutes rubbing her belly. Their child had stilled in the past few days, and he could no longer feel the movement of his daughter. Chloe had insured him that she was still moving around inside, just not as much.

Quietly Tony slipped away out of their bed made his way down stairs, to finish his suite. He was so close to being done he could taste it. While he was finishing his flight stabilizers he was unaware this his wife stirred upstairs. Her eyes heavily tried to force their selves open as she tried to wake herself up.

Her body was screaming that she was hungry, as well as her bladder was full. The uncomfortable feeling of pressure in her lower regions was almost unbearable as she slowly shuffled her way into the bathroom and onto the toilet.

She tiredly rubbed her eyes as she slowly tried to wake herself up, and when she was finished in the bathroom she made her way down stairs to make herself a concoction of food. Her cravings for weird foods in the last weeks of her pregnancy had slowly started to dissipate, and a new craving for banana Popsicles started to set in. Tony had made sure that there was a steady stream of banana popsicles in the house for her, but often complained that her kisses now had a banana taste to them.

Ripping a wrapper off her Popsicle she tossed it in the garbage, ignoring the large amount of accumulated popsicles wrappers in the garbage. She knew later that Tony would complain about the amount of treats she had been eating, but at this point she didn't care. Her body was always screaming at her, and she never felt comfortable for large periods of time.

Finding her feet suddenly cold, Chloe waddled her way into the living room towards the fire she knew was roaring with life. A small smile spread across her face as she thought of Tony, if he were sitting in the living room she would stick her cold feet onto his bare skin (usually by pushing the back of his shirt up with her feet). He would always squirm away from her cold feet often grabbing them and guiding them away from his back. After her persistence he would always rub her feet in attempts to warm them up for her. Chloe couldn't be happier than the husband Tony had become after the cave.

Some people would say that didn't recognize him, but she knew that would be a lie. Tony was always a loving, caring human been he just didn't know it because it was hidden under a lot of confusion of what he was going to do with his life. Knowing what he was capable of was one of the reasons Chloe hatted their marriage months ago, because Tony still had a lot of growing up to do.

Chloe would now happily admit that she loved her husband, she was happy, and more than excited to embark on their journey into parenthood. She was hoping that Tony would be so in love with their daughter that he would want to have another child. She couldn't imagine what it would be like growing up as an only child, because she and her older brother were very close. She wanted her children to experience that as well.

Resting her feet near the fire place, Chloe slowly ate away at her Popsicle that started to melt at an alarming rate. When she was finished she placed the stick on the table (knowing this would possibly upset Tony if he caught her) and started to snooze.

She was drawn out of her soft slumber when a loud crack was heard from above her. In a panic she jumped up from the couch and wildly looked over to the piano where something fell through the roof. Chloe screamed in terror, and ran to the other side of the room. In her panic she fumbled with the closet door swinging it open harshly, and then slammed it behind her. She then crumpled to the ground her eyes closed, and hands over her ears, shaking like a dog.

In the basement Tony was well aware of his wife's screams seeing a short glimpse of her when he fell through the floor. He had felt stupid thinking that the roof could hold him up, and did not intend to fall through it. He withered in pain for a few seconds allowing his robot to spay him down as he thought about the damages he had done to his house as well as the car he had destroyed.

After twenty minutes of carefully peeling the amour from his body he went in search of his wife. His body ached but he knew he had to deal with her, she was possibly angry and had a million question to ask. What he didn't expect was to hear the soft snuffling of his wife from a closest, and urine on the floor.

A sudden feeling of guilt swept through him as he stood outside the door. He could only imagine the state she was in, and he knew it was his fault. He had thought she had progressed so much in the past couple weeks and he had destroyed it by doing something as stupid as falling through the ceiling.

His hands shook as he crouched down and used his calmly hand to push the handle down and slowly crawl into the closet over to his wife. She had her hands buried into her face and she was breathing irregularly. With shaking hands he sat down beside her and pulled her into his chest. Wrapping himself around her in attempts to make her feel safe.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He murmured into her hair gently rocking her and closing his eyes tightly. He wasn't sure how long he sat in the closet holding his wife, but she eventually calmed down, rubbing her sore eyes with the palm of her hands.

"Lo, I'm so sorry." Tony repeated for the hundredth time, she peered up at him with her puffy red eyes and gently snuffled. She didn't speak for a few moments as she searched his pleading eyes.

"You just scared me is all…and then I couldn't control it." She whispered burying her head in his neck. He awkwardly rested his jaw on her head as she inhaled his sent deeply. It was that moment Tony clued in that Chloe was sitting in a closet covered in her own urine.

"Babe let's go have a shower." He suggested kissing her forehead before helping her up from the ground. She nodded a soft pink blush speeding across her cheeks, she was embarrassed she had urinated on herself, but she would have been even more embarrassed if it was someone else. Tony was already well aware that she had issues holding her bladder in sometimes. Something as simple as a sneeze caused her to pee herself sometimes.

"Okay." She whispered groaning when he helped her off the ground. She tried to hide the embarrassed look on her face as she fluttered her eyes away from her husband's kind eyes. He couldn't help but smile softly at her, gently grabbing her chin and planting a soft kiss on her lips, letting her know everything was going to be okay.

* * *

Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

This story needed to be betaed.

Started college this month...on my way to becoming a nurse.

Thank you shelby, Hope and love, hellgirl-fan1, and kikikiki for the reviews.

* * *

"Why are you doing this?" Chloe asked looking away from him, Tony could see the tears swelling up in the corner of her eyes. Tony sighed as he gently grabbed her chin turning her face towards him. He wanted to look into her eyes, and assure her everything was going to be okay.

"Chloe, please." He whispered wiping tears off her pale blotted cheeks with his free hand. Chloe snorted gently jerking her face out of his hands and using the cuffs of her shirt to dry off her remaining tears.

The sight of his crying wife tugged on his heart strings. He wanted to be her hero and destroy the big bad guy who was upsetting her, except he was the big bad guy who was making her cry. He hated himself for making her cry, but he knew for once in his life he was right about something.

"I have to do this, you have to understand." He pleaded, after a few moments of silence she shook her head in disagreement. She couldn't understand Tony's new mission (even if his reasoning would have made sense to anyone who didn't care about him as much as she) and the idea of such a powerful weapon in their house scared her.

Chloe Stark was not stupid, she knew with a weapon as powerful as the suit that danger lurked with it. People would want what Tony had, and people would do anything to get it, that is what scared her. They had already experienced the dangers of people wanting Tony's technology.

Tony had tried to assure her that everything was going to be okay. He had rambled on about the things he had in place in order to protect them. But Chloe couldn't help but think he couldn't guarantee it. Nothing could guarantee their safety with what Tony was gambling with.

"Tony please destroy it." Chloe pleaded, she cleared her throat as she rubbed her swollen stomach. There were dark circles under her eyes. She was always tired no matter how many hours of sleep she had. It was only a matter of hours or days before her water broke.

"I can't." Tony said simply, his chest tightened when he looked at his wife who was now more upset that he refused to destroy the suit then the explanation he had given to keep it.

He believed that with the suit he was able to protect so many people. Something he now knew his technology wasn't doing. With this suit he could ensure no more people were hurt by his inventions.

He understood Chloe's fears with the suit. She feared that someone would do anything to possess the technology. But what she feared the most was he would get himself killed and that their daughter would grow up without a father.

Tony searched for the words he could use to convince her that everything would be alright but he couldn't. Nothing he could say would make her feel better, because she was not getting what she wanted, and he could never back down.

The couple sat in silence as they both accepted that neither of them where happy with the conversation they had. Chewing on the inside of his lip, Tony reached across the couch and grabbed his wife's small hand.

"Please, even if you don't understand. Please support me on this decision; I can't do it without you." He pleaded, Chloe's head swarmed with thoughts. She could simply tell him that she didn't support his choice, and they would never talk of it again. But Tony was going to do this regardless what she thought.

Chloe nodded her head in agreement, a few tears slipped from her eyes as she looked from their entwined hands to his eyes who were happily watching her. Her support meant more to him than anything.

"If you get yourself killed I'll never forgive you." She said simply, Tony couldn't help but laugh as he pressed his lips to her temple.

"I promise I won't get myself killed." He murmured, wrapping his arms around her waist. Tony then forced Chloe to shift her body into a position so he could listen to the baby's heart beat in her womb. From here he would talk to the baby, and kiss her stomach. He knew he wouldn't get to do this for much longer, so he took every opportunity to fondle her stomach.

"Hurry up and come out." He murmured into her stomach.

* * *

Tony had chosen the colours red and gold to be painted on his suit. He had been inspired by the colours after studying his hot rod that happened to be parked just in his view. The hot rod was Chloe's favourite car (and she knew nothing about cars) when they first started dating it wasn't uncommon for them to be screwing each other senseless in the car. He couldn't help but chuckle at the memory.

After getting dressed he quickly ran down the stairs buttoning the cuff on his sleeve. He stopped in the living room his eyes adjusting the dimly lit room. Chloe was stretched out on the couch a small tub of ice-cream sitting on her stomach.

She delicately held the spoon in her mouth as her eyes watched the television screen that was flashing a movie he had never seen before.

"Babe?" Tony asked, Chloe's eyes slightly drifted away from the T.V and over to Tony. She didn't notice that he was dressed up; in fact her eyes quickly went back to the screen. A soft throaty noise came from her signaling to him that she was in fact listening, but her attention was elsewhere.

"I'm going out." He said when he finished buttoning his other cuff. Tony had discovered that he hadn't been invited to one of his annual parties, so he wanted to go to find out what was going on. Chloe nodded her head in agreement her eyes still on the T.V he couldn't help but chuckle at how into the movie she was. With a soft smile on his face he turned on his heal towards the basement when Chloe stopped him.

"Kiss!" she yelled digging her spoon into her ice-cream. A small pool had accumulated at the bottom of her cup, and as she tried to dig out another spoonful the ice-cream refused to corporate.

"What?" Tony asked turning his body awkwardly to hear what she had said. Chloe swallowed what was in her mouth then cleared her throat.

"I want a kiss!" She repeated childishly. Tony chuckled, the sight of her very pregnant, eating ice-cream, watching a romance movie, and talking like a child looked so ridiculous he couldn't help it.

"Fine!" Tony sighed jokingly shuffling over to Chloe. She gently turned her head and softly pressed her lips to his. Chloe's lips were warm and inviting with the hint of ice-cream. But beside the taste of ice-cream, it was the same kiss they always shared when she said goodbye, but the best kisses were the 'I missed you' kisses. Tony could never get enough of the 'I missed you kisses'.

When they pulled apart she muttered just loud enough for him to hear that she loved him. Since returning home from the cave she always told him she loved him when he left the house and Tony knew she meant it. A warm feeling spread across his chest.

"Love you too." He murmured leaning in for another kiss, Chloe jerked her head away playfully.

"Hey! You only get one!" She laughed pressing her hands over her lips when he tried to kiss her again. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well then what am I going to do with this extra kiss?" He asked playfully, pouting attempting to get a second kiss out of her, which he knew he would get eventually.

Chloe pointed to her large stomach, her hand still over her mouth. She was determined not to allow Tony to kiss her one last time. A smile spread across his face as he sat on the edge of the couch lifting up her shirt a little to expose the soft building stomach underneath. A small giggle passed Chloe's lips as he gently and slowly pressed his lips to her stomach multiple times, each one more loving then the last.

"Love you too!" He sang kissing her stomach a final time. He couldn't help but notice a dopey look that had passed Chloe's face when he was finished; it was one of those looks that allowed him to know how much she really loved him.

She couldn't wait to see Tony hold their baby for the first time.

"Be good!" She whispered leaning forward a little so she could press her lips to his one final time so he could leave.

* * *

Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

_This is the final chapter, and I wont be writing a second installment. This story has not been edited, simply because I wan't this story to be done with, and I have been though so much these past months, I didn't/don't have the time. I learned a very valuable lesson these past few weeks. Family is everything, and sometimes we chose bad people to be friends with. I hope you understand, that at this moment I'm not really thinking about my stories, but of my family, and more importantly my own well-being._

* * *

Tony silently watched his wife sleep as he tugged at the tie around his neck. She was curled up on her side a body pillow tucked between her knees and pulled tightly into her chest as she cuddled the large mass.

There was no emotion on Tony's face as he thought about the recent turn of events at the party he had crashed. There were too many emotions for him to handle at once, so he slowly thought of an idea. He knew this idea included taking his newly painted suite and helping the innocent town that was under fire from his weapons.

Chloe was going to be angry when she found out, but she would understand. It was for Yinsen, to save the only thing that remained of him, his home. Tossing the tie on the floor he slid himself across the bed and over to his sleeping wife. He ran his warm hand along the large lump of her stomach, and pulled himself closer to Chloe's stomach.

The child inside was almost completely still, and rarely moved as she prepared herself for birth. His lips found their way to a bit of exposed skin of Chloe's body. The image of his tiny daughter in his arms danced around in his head.

"I promise I'll come home." He told her daughter and wife as he sat in comfortable silence. When he was finished he inhaled Chloe's sent deeply, as if to keep the sent with him on his journey. Ready for his dangerous adventure he slid out of the bed and made his way down stairs to prepare himself for a long journey.

* * *

Chloe had woken up with a dull ache in her back, she groaned in displeasure as she pushed herself from the bed. Scooting over to the edge of the bed she flinched as her feet met the cold floor. Tired she rubbed her eyes studding the tie on the floor, Tony had been in the room recently, because the tie hadn't been there before.

She shrugged her shoulders, pushing off from the bed as she made her way to the bathroom to pee quickly. She was unsure how long she slept, but she was sure it was very late at night. When she was finished she was ready to make her way down stairs to see Tony, she could hear the soft riming of Tony's phone before a loud shrill echoed though the top level of the house. Her legs suddenly gave out underneath and she came crashing down onto the ground.

She had no idea what was happening but when she was unable to move she panicked. She could feel the buildup of saliva in the back of her throat as lay on her back at the top of the stairs. The sound of one person talking could barely be heard over the waterfall.

She couldn't recognize the voices, but she was sure what was going on wasn't good.

The commotion down stairs scared her, and she could only hope that Tony would find her soon. It seemed like hours had passed when she suddenly started to get some movement back in her body. Whoever had been talking down stairs had left, and after that she had heard someone use the elevator to go to the garage. It was then silent for a few minutes before another person ran through the house calling out what she assumed was Tony.

With a groan she rolled over onto her side, and tried to pull herself, still partially stunned. It was at this moment a sharp pain, and a rush of liquid sloshed out from between her legs. She cried out in pain.

"TONY!" Chloe yelled when she heard the sounds of footsteps pounding up the stairs. She had started to regain more movement when the person behind her ran towards her.

"Jesus Chloe!" Rhodey muttered slowly helping her up, Chloe looked at him confused for a moment, wondering why he had ran up the stairs, and as to why he was even there to begin with.

"Where is …. Tony." She cried when a contraction hit her, she quickly ran her hand along the bottom of her stomach as if she were soothing the pains. It was at that moment that Rhodey noticed that Chloe had gone into labour. He also knew if he told her what was going on that she would be unbelievably stressed.

At the moment she needed to work on being calm, and she couldn't do that if she knew Tony had almost died when she was lying on the floor, and that Tony had ordered him to make sure she was okay before he saved Pepper from Obadiah.

"Come on, we have to get you to the hospital. We will call Tony when we get there." He said helping her off the ground. She struggled standing up, slipping a little in the fluid on the floor.

* * *

After four hours of lying on her side holding Rhodey's hand Chloe clued in something was wrong. Her contractions were getting closer together and Tony hadn't showed up. She let out a cry of pain felling the pressure tare at her lower abdomen.

Rhodey quickly squeezed her hand in response as she tried to calm down from the pain. She panted for a few seconds before rolling her eyes over to look at a pale Rhodey.

"Where is he?" She demanded watching Rhodey's brown eyes drift over to her. He had never sat in the hospital with a woman giving birth before, and watching the nursing staff run in and out of the room to check how dilated she was, was a shock to him. He could only imagine what would happen next, and he didn't want to be anywhere near the room when blood and gushing of tiny humans from between his best friend's wife's legs.

Rhodey stirred when she spoke, his mind wheeling with ideas. He didn't know what to tell her, and he didn't want her stressed out. The amount of stress she was under throughout the pregnancy was enormous, so he didn't want her being stressed and giving birth.

"I don't know, he should be here soon!" Rhodey lied, as he watched a nurse walk back in the room a check how dilated Chloe was for the hundredth time. Chloe at this point didn't seem to care that a dozen people had looked at her most private parts, but when the nurse loudly announced she was ready to start pushing she started screaming, and not from pain.

"I can't start pushing, Tony isn't here yet!" She started hollering, as the nurse ignored her to go get the doctor. Rhodey wanted to agree with Chloe, Tony should have been there and not him.

"James-James, I can't do it without Tony! Tony will flip out if he doesn't see this!" She cried in pain when the nurse returned with the doctor. The doctor was slipping on a pair of gloves as he walked into the room smiling.

"YOU! Get away from me!" Chloe yelled when the doctor lifted up the blanket on the opposite end, of her. Rhodey felt a little faint as he realized what was coming.

Chloe's body seemed to ignore her, because when the doctor told her to push she started pushing, cursing at the medical staff as she did so.

"I see a head." The doctor said softly over Chloe's muffled cried about Tony and the pain about fifteen minutes later. Instantly more tears ran down Chloe's face.

"Tony is going to miss it!" She cried taking a break in-between pushing, she was now ignoring the staff that was telling her to continue to push. It was at this moment the door was slammed open and a very broken Tony came rushing in.

Rhodey instantly let go of Chloe's hand and ran out of the room, no longer being able to handle the situation. Tony quickly took Rhodey's place bringing what little of his wife he could into his arms, and muttering apologies.

"You have a broken arm you ass hole!" Chloe murmured through her tears and pain, Tony chucked kissing her temple.

"You are going to have to repaint the room, and buy new clothes" Chloe yawned tiredly watching Tony hold his new son his broken arms. Tony laughed looking up at his wife for a split second.

"Or we could leave it, paint another room and have another one." Tony hinted looking back at their son. Chloe sighed, after giving birth only hours ago, she didn't want to give birth anytime soon.

"Is that so? Are you going to give birth to this child Mr. Stark?" Chloe tiredly laughed, a huge smile spread across Tony's face, she could only imagine what was going through his mind at the moment.

"No, Id mess it up, and you have already done such a great job the first time around, I wouldn't want to ruin future children by accident." He laughed; Chloe could feel the warm tug on her heart when he finished talking. Only her husband would say such a thing.

"Well then, you better start painting a bunch of rooms, we have a full house of empty rooms." Chloe smiled.

* * *

Please Review.


End file.
